


Crystal means

by armethalieh



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Breakfast with friends, Ear Rubs, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Romance, Swear Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethalieh/pseuds/armethalieh
Summary: Some writing drabbles about my WoL





	1. Breakfast matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Scions have breakfast at the wandering stairs and teasing happens

"Oh so many!" Ryne cried delightedly when the giant platter of pancakes was delivered to their table. Thancred dished up plates while Alphinaud and Alisaie argued over the proper amount of birch syrup that should be poured over top. Hath eyed the extra large helping Thancred put in front of her with a raised eyebrow.

"Gotta recover your strength." He said with a wink.

She rolled her eyes and began pouring herself a cup of tea. This was the first day after the battle with Emet-Selch that she felt well enough to leave her room. Hath poured a cup both for Alphinaud and Reyn, who she knew was too shy to ask, and pushed them across the table. The delicate crystal cup was wonderfully warm in her hands, direct contrast to the brisk morning air heralding the coming autumn.

"I've been meaning to ask," says Alphinaud to her right, "how is the Exarch faring?"

"Oh yes, do tell us how your boyfriend is recovering." Thancred butt in.

Hath froze mid sip in her tea and narrowed her eyes in his direction. It was clear from the grin on his face he thought he was being quite _cheeky_.

"He is doing quite well." Hath replied to Alphinaud while slowly raising her middle finger in Thancred's direction.

"What does that even mean?" Ryne asked, mouth full of pancakes. Alisaie, who had just now queued in on the conversation, burst out laughing. Thancred tried to hide a laugh in his coffee while Alphinaud sputtered an explanation.

“Well! Where we come from it is uhm, a specific uh, insult you see-” he stuttered.

“It means _fuck you_.” Hath cut him off in the most backwater Ala Mhigan accent she could muster. Thancred, who was actually drinking his coffee this time, choked and sputtered it everywhere. Alphinaud’s jaw dropped, horrified. 

“Hathui Adren! By the twelve you’re worse than him!”

"Sorry we're late." Y'shtola's voice rang out as she walked up with Urianger not far behind. She raised an eyebrow at the mess on the table and Alphinaud's red face. "Clearly we've missed something."

"We're teaching Ryne bad words." Hath replied. "Care to join us?"

"Now wait just one-" Thancred started.

"Oh I think I can help with that." Y'shtola said.

Hath smiled into her cup as Y'shtola and Urianger joined the table. She was _quite_ pleased how swiftly she turned the tables.


	2. Lake day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A early fall day at the lake

"I've found one!"

Hath looked up from where she was digging in the silty grey lake mud and towards G'raha's voice. He was a few feet away from her, standing in water up to his knees, arm raised triumphantly with the biggest rock crab she had ever seen dangling helplessly from his grasp.

"What in the hells… Raha that is incredible!" 

He beamed at her as she waded over to where he was standing. "In it goes." She said, opening the lid to the basket hanging from her hip. There were already a few crabs she had collected waving about inside but they were completely dwarfed by the monstrosity G'raha tossed in.

"Whoa that one is huge." He said while peering curiously inside. 

“I think we should take it back to Frithrik, I bet you could set a new record with it. Besides, it’s so big I’m sure it won’t taste as good.”

A blush rose over his cheeks at the thought. It was just past midday and though the mornings were chilly, summer still held on desperately when the sun was at its peak. It glittered off the crystal and fine sheen of sweat on his body. She found herself breathless with the sight of him, dressed only in a pair of trousers, covered in lake water and mud. 

“Do they keep such records at the Mean?” He asked, not noticing her gaze. 

Hath laughed. "Fishermen are the most competitive people I've ever met. I'd be _ shocked _ if they didn't have size chart somewhere. They would go _ wild _ if you put your name on there."

He hummed. "I'll think about it. Let's catch some more." 

Hath had other plans in mind. She leaned down and caught his lips with her own, he gasped into her mouth but returned the kiss, wrapping his crystal arm around her waist and pulling her closer. She loved feeling the growl rumbling from deep within his throat.

When she pulled away he made an indignant sound and chased her lips. His pupils were blown wide, looking up at her with hooded eyes. His tail had wrapped itself tightly around her thigh and he tightened his hand on her hip possessively.

"Orrrr…" she began while tracing her finger down his crystal wrapped throat and over flesh and bone shoulder, "we could go… swimming." 

"You are-" his breath hitched as she started tracing the archon tattoo down his arm, "being very persuasive."

"One of my many talents."

A low throaty chuckle. "Very well, let's go swimming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All they do is just go swimming :eyes:


	3. Window seat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and ear rubs

“I dreamed of this.”

She paused her fingers running through his frosted hair, a bit startled out of their quiet morning. His head was in her lap and each had a book curled up on the window seat in her room. It was brisk and sunny, a continuous breeze rustling the violet leaves of the trees. G’raha made a sad noise until she continued rubbing his ear, chuckling at the deep content sigh he made in response.

“You missed my ear rubs so much you dreamed of them?” she teased.

"Mmm." 

They continued their reading in silence, the only sounds of occasional page turning and swishing of G'raha's tail against her. 

She closed her book and started rubbing both of his ears at once, scratching the base and rubbing soft circles to the tips. He moaned softly and arched himself up into her touch, letting his book fall closed. She could feel the rumbling purr in his chest and laughed softly at his tail curling tightly around her ankle.

"You are every stereotype of your race rolled into one, and not one bit ashamed." 

He looked up at her with ruby eyes, smile on his face. He sighed happily, eyes fluttering closed when she began scratching her nails through his hair and down his scalp, soaking up the content sounds that spilled from his lips.

“You were worth waiting for.” he murmurs.

She could only smile while her heart fluttered in her breast. “Yes, you were.”


End file.
